


Heatstroke

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Club Sex, Dancing, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: Tony makes you feel like a VIP at the club.





	Heatstroke

“Tony,” you whined, drawing out the ‘y’.

Your breath came out in pants as the bass of the song that thundered through the club thrummed in your veins. Your senses were utterly overwhelmed as the music mixed with movement, electricity sparked over your skin, and the intoxicating scent of expensive cologne hit your nose. The bodies that writhed around you didn’t help, only adding to the heat that threatened to consume you. Then he was there, pressed against your back, his nimble hands sliding down your front. You practically purred once he had answered your call, reaching up to thread your hand in his short hair. He pressed soft kisses to your neck. “You rang?” he asked, his voice husky in your ear. 

You shuddered and pressed harder against him, grinding against his growing erection that fit oh so perfectly against your ass. He groaned quietly, causing another shiver to run through you. You felt like you were flying, your mind dizzy from his touch, and then he pulled you back down to earth, one hand on your hip, the other going to your breast. 

Practically keening, you arched back against him and dragged him into a kiss. His lips were soft and pliant, the kiss itself heated and forceful. Hips undulated together to the beat that thudded through you, joining you as one. Tony was a wonderful dancer, moving your body against his with euphoric precision, sending you higher and higher. He groaned against your lips and you met it with a moan of your own. When you opened your eyes, you could see his through light blue shades, pupils blown wide in his golden brown irises. He was beautiful. 

“Tony,” you whined again, dragging your hips over his now fully formed erection. 

“What is it, kitten?” His hand slid down from your hip to the hem of your dress, pulling it up towards the top of your thigh. Your heart thundered in your chest as his fingertips danced along the edge of your panties, just barely brushing against your clothed pussy. “Is this what you want?” 

You nodded, unable to speak. He tsked softly, sliding his hand back to your hip, much to your chagrin. “Use your words,” he purred, grinding against your ass. 

“Yes,” you gasped, your head falling back against his shoulder. 

You were whisked away off the dance floor, Tony’s arm tight around your waist as he dragged you to the VIP section on the other side of the club. You hardly processed climbing stairs, but soon enough you were being led into a room on the second floor and pressed against the shut door. He slid the hem of your dress up to your waist and clamped his hands on your thighs, groaning quietly as he rut up against you, drawing another cry from you. He squeezed your thighs and let out a shuddery sort of laugh. 

“S-somethin’ funny?” you asked thickly, trying to follow his hips as he pulled away from you. 

He shook his head. “Just trying to figure out how I got so lucky,” said Tony, so earnestly you thought you were going to cry. 

You gently hit his shoulder with your clutch, the buzz of arousal dimming a bit as your emotional side started to weasel through the fuzzy barrier you had built around it. “Tony,” you lamented, “you can’t just say that!”

He grinned. “Oh? Sorry kitten, I was under the impression that you were gonna let me do whatever I wanted tonight.” He trailed one hand up the inside of your thigh, and just like that he had you on fire again and squirming against the door. Then he hoisted you up and sat you on the bar in the room. The wall of illuminated liquor behind you reflected on the mirror that lined the wall in front of you, and as you preened in said mirror for a moment, much to Tony’s amusement, you were pleased to find the lighting suited you perfectly.  

“You look gorgeous, as always,” Tony said, as if validating your thoughts. You swore he could read your mind sometimes. 

“You think so?” You batted your eyelashes playfully before pulling him closer by his tie so you could plant another kiss on his lips. 

Your moment of clarity over, he had you slipping back into the waves of lust as he skillfully slid your panties off and spread your legs. His calloused fingers slid between your folds, applying just the right amount of pressure to set your nerves on edge and coax another whine out of you. “Tony,” you whimpered, adding like 4 more y’s than was necessary. “Please don’t tease me.”

“Teasing is the best part, pumpkin. Now, be patient,” commanded Tony, his fingertips just barely brushing your entrance. Gripping his shoulders, you wiggled a little, attempting to get more pressure. He tsked and drew his hand away completely. “Ah-ah. Bad girl.”

You shivered slightly at the scolding and scooted further to the edge of the bar, your legs hooking around him in an attempt to keep him from going farther, which was soon thwarted as he caught on to your game, although he still remained within your reach. “I’m sorry, sir,” you purred.

“Don’t try to butter me up,” he said, his lips quirking into a smirk, “What with all your ‘sirs’ and ‘pleases’. You disobeyed, and you’ve got to deal with it.” You gave him your best tried-and-true puppy dog eyes, and you could see his resolve slowly slipping. “That’s a cheap trick,” he muttered, slipping easily between your legs again. “You know I can’t resist that face.”

You grinned and wrapped your arms around his neck, dragging him into a kiss. “I know,” you whispered against his lips. “Sometimes you gotta play dirty to win.”

“I’m such a bad influence on you.” He stifled any reply you may have deigned to give him, his tongue pushing into your mouth and his hand sliding once again between your legs. This time there was no teasing as he pressed a finger into you, the digit crooking expertly to hit that spot inside you that made you see stars. You gasped his name against his lips, and with how fervently you said it, it may as well have been a prayer. His finger pumped in and out of you, testing the waters, so to speak, and your mind grew even fuzzier as he slid in a second finger. 

The bass thudded dully through the room, accompanying your muffled moans and the sinful sounds of Tony’s finger curling in your slick heat. “Look at me,” Tony practically growled, drawing your eyes to him. He was beautifully disheveled, his glasses ever so slightly askew on his face, his hair tousled with a few strands falling against his forehead. His eyes were intense, even more so when you gently removed his shades, the brown only a light ring around his blown pupils. The sight of him took your breath away. 

Gasping as he curled his fingers, your own hands gripped his shoulders so tightly, you were sure it hurt, but he remained unflinching, his stare locked on yours. “I can’t, I’m gonna-“ you panted, you back arching as his thumb brushed against your clit. 

“That’s it, baby,” he purred. “Cum for me.” He curled his fingers and hit that spot just right, and you did, your mouth falling open as the orgasm overtook you, sparks tingling along your spine. “So good,” he groaned, slipping his fingers out of you. You watched as he licked the slick from the digits, smiling at you when he saw you looking. “You taste so good, (Y/N).” 

You found trouble replying, your mind addled from the orgasm and the sinful sight of him causing your heart to stutter. 

“Cat got your tongue?” he mused, skimming his hands along your sides. 

“Fuck me.” 

He chuckled at your plea and wedged himself further between your legs, capturing your lips with his. When his tongue slid into your mouth, you could taste a faint hint of yourself. Heat flooded you, renewed by the press of Tony’s arousal, fogging your head further. Your impatient hands went to his belt, tugging him closer in the process of trying to get the damned thing off. It hit the floor with a dull clunk, and then your focus shifted to his shirt, your tongue sticking out slightly as you undid the buttons. 

“You’re so cute.”

“Don’t say that,” you scolded. “I’m trying to get you naked.”

“Somehow, that makes you cuter,” mused Tony, pressing kisses along your neck and effectively blocking your view of his shirt. With a soft groan, both of pleasure and frustration, you managed to get them undone, even with your boyfriend being so difficult. You pushed his shirt off his shoulders in triumph, gliding your fingertips across his shoulders, one hand straying to touch the edge of the arc reactor. The warm metal hummed under your touch, almost the same temperature as Tony’s skin, if not a little warmer. You smiled. Obviously, you and Tony had a deep level of intimacy, but it seemed to enhance whenever he let you touch him like this, touch the very machine that kept him alive. You let out a dreamy little sigh. 

Tony nipped the base of your neck, startling you out of your revery. Right. Sexy times. 

You undid the fly of his pants and pushed them down as best you could, trying to get his underwear with it. It didn’t work. You could tell Tony was trying to hold in a laugh as he pushed them down the rest of the way. You were about to swat his arm, but then he was pressing into you, hot and filling, and your mind cleared of everything except the feeling of him.

His movements were delicate to begin with. You were thankful, your body still overheated and swollen from your previous orgasm, but the longer he went on with his slow thrusts and gentle kisses, the more frustrated you got. “Tony, please,” you pleaded. “I can take it.”

Tony pulled away from your neck, the soft skin now covered in light hickeys, his gaze intense as he gauged if he should actually do as you ask. You pulled him into a heated kiss, and his hips seemed to develop a mind of their own, snapping against your own. A moan left you and he continued his new, faster pace, keeping his mouth against yours to swallow your noises, and muffle his own. 

You gripped his shoulders tightly, leaving little red crescents. He seemed determined to mark you as well, his grip on your hips so harsh, there would probably be bruises in the morning. Not that you minded. The cloud in your head seemed to expand, lifting you higher and higher the more he thrusted into you, each movement causing the head of his cock to slide against that spot inside you that made you see stars. The bar rocked slightly with the ferocity of his movements.

Your eyes barely opened when he pulled away to mark up yet more of your skin, this time his mouth descending to your chest, and in the mirror across from you, you watched Tony wreck you, his back flexed in the most delicious way, each snap of his hips jarring you slightly from your spot. You ran your hand through his already tousled hair, watching the way he shuddered as you tugged his head back. Your eyes met golden brown ones, his irises thin rings circling his blown pupils. His lips quirked into a loving smile and he kissed you again, soft and unyielding, his hands sliding down to your ass and lifting you slightly so he could push into you even deeper.

“Tony,” you gasped against his lips, hands threaded into his hair, eyes rolling into the back of your head. You were gone, floating away again as your second orgasm rolled through you.

Your walls squeezed around his cock, and with a grunt, he was going over the edge too, stilling his hips as he filled you. 

The air filled with the sounds of your joint panting, joining the bass that continued to thrum through the club, and your chest, a steady heartbeat compared to your racing one. Tony pulled out of you and tucked himself away, redressing before he handed you your panties, which you ungracefully slipped back on as you hopped off the bar. He slid his suit jacket around your shoulders. In the mirror you could see the white contrasting with the red of your dress and the soft purple of forming hickeys. You did your best to cover them with your hair and smacked Tony with your shoe.

“Ow!” He rubbed his arm where you hit it, his lips pursing into a pout. “What was that for?”

You scowled. “I have work tomorrow, you asshole.” He smiled, the brightness offsetting your foul mood. You could never really be mad at him, but as you checked out the bruises closer, you desperately wished you could be. “How am I gonna explain this to my boss?”

Tony shrugged and pressed a soft kiss behind your ear, his arms slipping around your waist as he considered your reflection as well. “Dunno. Does it really matter? Wear one of the cute scarves I bought you.”

You groaned and turned in his arms, pressing your face into his shirt. “Why do I put up with you?” you grumbled, tightening the hug as you did so. 

“Because you love me,” he cooed, petting your hair. 

“Ugh. Don’t rub it in.” You looked up and were greeted with a kiss from a smirking Stark. 

“Love you too, (Y/N).” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a new reader insert oneshot series I'm doing, driven purely by requests, so if you'd like a specific pairing, comment and let me know. I do Marvel, Star Wars, and (I'm thinking about) Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The fic can be smut or anything else really, just tell me. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns!


End file.
